


Wear tight pants next time ;)

by Tinverina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Yoga, Finn is a Dork, M/M, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:01:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinverina/pseuds/Tinverina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Rey and Finn met at Yoga class and notice this good looking latino guy... Just a short drabble to have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear tight pants next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a os I wrote on the basis of a chat with a good friend. I feel like my language isn't especially good in this one but please enjoy this little drabble.  
> (And please be kind with me, not a native speaker ^^)

Rey grabbed her water bottle and towel and closed her locker in the ladies' changing room. Outside she met up with Finn, the guy who took Yoga classes with her. They had met a few weeks ago when both of them had wanted to ask something at the reception. While the girl behind the counter had to make an important phone call they had started talking to pass the time.  
The following classes they had somehow ended up next to each other. Since about two weeks they were sometimes hanging out together afterwards.  
When Rey closed the door behind her, Finn was already waiting.  
"As usually the girl is last!" He grinned.  
"Oh shut up. Come on, we're late already!"  
"And whose fault is that?"  
She slightly pushed him in the shoulder.  
"Ow!"  
They grabbed two of the thin mats and sneaked in at the back of the room where about 12 people were already starting their warmup.  
An hour later the two of them left the room again, exhausted but laughing.  
"I was thinking about doing some cardio. How about you?"  
Rey stopped at the treadmills.  
"Now? Gosh, are you never tired?"  
However Finn followed his friend and they started a slow run. The cardio trainers were positioned so that you could easily see the rest of the huge room where a variety of people worked out.  
After a few minutes Rey nudged him in the side.  
"Do you see this guy over there? The one with the dark hair?"  
"Yes?" Finn did his best not to blush. He had in fact noticed this guy's good looks a moment ago and kind of been checking him out. It was not that he wasn't aware of being bisexual, but he hadn't talked to his new friend about it yet. You just wouldn't walk up to someone you just met and burst out: "Hey, I swing both ways, you know"  
"I swear, he has been looking over here since we started running. Do you know him?"  
"No." Finn dared to glance in the man's direction once more and suddenly stared right into dark brown eyes. Now he did blush.  
Rey watched him closely, but he didn't seem to notice. Did Finn just blush when she mentioned the man looking at them? She smiled.  
The following week they both were on time for the class so they got places in the second row. About ten minutes before the end of the lesson Rey heard the training room's door open and close softly. She looked up and in the mirror on the front wall saw the man she and Finn had talked about the week before standing in the back of the room. A moment later Finn noticed him too. His eyes widened in shock and his tree pose (which required standing on one foot) got shaky. He lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. Rey had to bite her lip not to laugh and so did the man in the back before he silently left the room again.  
When they packed their stuff a few minutes later Finn felt an elbow in his rips.  
"He was totally checking you out. Wear tight pants next time." Rey winked.  
"What?! No way!" But his friend had already left the room. After they had changed they met up at the gym's bar to have a smoothie. They picked up their order and made their way to a free table. Suddenly Rey stepped on Finn's foot so that he stumbled and spilled part of his drink over a table and some poor guy's lap. He looked up... and met some familiar dark brown eyes.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Shit... I..."  
"Easy there" the man laughed. "Don't worry, it's ok!"  
"Really? I... I mean... I probably have some clean clothes in my bag..." Finn stammered. "If you want..."  
"Really. I'm fine. I have some spare clothes myself."  
Rey who had been standing in the back grinning now stepped forward and held out her hand.  
"Name's Rey. And my clumsy friend over here is Finn."  
"Nice to meet you." He took her hand. "Poe Dameron. You can sit with me if you want. Looks like your table is occupied."  
Finn and Rey looked towards their former destination and noticed a young couple who had just sat down.  
"Thanks!" Rey smiled widely at Poe.  
"Yeah, thanks..." Finn muttered.  
After about an hour of talking and laughing, Rey got up.  
"Okay guys, I gotta leave. Have a nice day!"  
When she left the gym she looked back and saw Poe slipping a piece of paper towards Finn. She grinned.  
In the evening she got a text: GUESS I HAVE TO THANK YOU FOR STEPPING ON MY FOOT. MEETING UP WITH POE TOMORROW NIGHT. LG Finn


End file.
